


So Close, Yet So Far

by tentsubasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentsubasa/pseuds/tentsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin likes Annie. But Annie likes Eren. But Eren likes Krista. But Krista likes Armin. Who'll win in this love square of parallel romances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [すれ違いの恋…アルアニ現パロ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79619) by 赤点コンビ. 



**This is a translation of a forum-style fanfiction I found on SSNote. If you can read Japanese, go here:<http://www.ssnote.net/archives/11185>. Otherwise, read on.**   
  
**Since this is a translation, I'm going to try to keep it as close to the format of the original, if this is considered chat format and that bothers you, I'm really sorry.**   
  
**At times, there will be slash marks (e.g. ///) at the end of sentences. That's somebody blushing. I think everything else should be pretty straightforward.**   
  
**Disclaimer: Since this is a translation, the only thing I own is the way I chose to translate the Japanese, absolutely nothing else. And a big thank you to my friend from high school for helping me polish my translation. (^_^)**

* * *

 

Recently, I’ve become interested in this girl….

I first began to notice her this one time during study hall.

 

 

Eren: “Hey, Armin, I don’t really get this part, could you explain it to me?”

Armin: “So at this point, you do this.”

Eren: “Thanks, Armin.”

 

 

Back and forth like this everyday, I’d teach Eren about whatever it was we were studying.  
But today was different….

 

 

Armin: *exhales* “Man, it’s like Eren comes over here for help everyday.”

Armin: “It’s kind of a pain.”

Annie: “Hey, you.”

Armin: “Annie!? This is pretty unusual; you almost never come over to talk to me.”

Annie: “So?”

Armin: “Haha, nothing, nothing.”

Armin: “Is there something you wanted to ask me?”

Annie: “Yeah.”

Annie: “Would you explain this to me? I don’t really understand it.”

Armin: “So here, you want to do this.”

Annie: “You’re pretty good at explaining things.”

Armin: “Not really. I just help out Eren all the time, so I’ve gotten some practice.”

Annie: “You’re a pretty nice guy.”

Armin: “I’m not that nice.” *embarrassed*

Annie: “I…like that about you.”

Armin: “Th-thanks.”

Annie: “No, thank _you_ for helping me.” *small smile*

Armin: *ba-dump*

 

That’s right. That was the moment I started liking Annie.

* * *

**And that's chapter one. This style of fanfiction is done by posting short blurbs of the story at a time and people comment on it in real time. While the comments from the readers were sometimes interesting to read, I'm only going to be posting story content. Since each blurb is supposed to stop at that point for dramatic effect, I'm going to post each blurb as a separate chapter. So…chapters will be short.**   
  
**If you like the story and have a Twitter account, you can tweet the original link. Unfortunately, there isn't any other way to support the original author without registering for an account on SSNote. =/**


	2. Chapter 2

But Annie seems to be interested in someone else….  
That person is Eren Jaeger.  
Why do I know this?  
Well…a little bit ago during passing period…

 

 

 

Armin: (I can’t get the way Annie looked when she smiled at me the other day out of my head.) *spaced out*

Eren: “Oi, Armin, something wrong? You keep spacing out.”

Armin: “No, nothing in particular. ///”

Eren: “Weirdo.”

Annie: “Eren!”

Eren: “Hey, Annie. Wanted to talk to me again?”

Annie: “Yeah….” *glances at Armin*

Armin: “Ah, uh, I’m going to get going. I’ll catch you later.”

Eren: “Huh? Oh, okay.”

 

 

Armin: (For him to say ‘again,’ that means that for a while now….)

Armin: “…” *glances back*

Eren: “Haha!”

Annie: “//////”

Armin: “So she _does_ like him….” *sigh*

 

  

But I won’t give up.  
Someday, I’ll get her to notice me, you’ll see.

* * *

 

**If you like the story and have a Twitter account, you can tweet the original link. Unfortunately, there isn't any other way to support the original author without registering for an account on SSNote. =/**


End file.
